


Thesis Inquiry

by sketchedangel



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Gay, M/M, idk how to tag lol, uhhh, yea gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:01:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24246184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sketchedangel/pseuds/sketchedangel
Summary: Oliver swears he’s a good person.Really, he does.There are very few instances where he doubts himself. He knows that he is trying his best, no matter the situation, but..--
Relationships: Oliver Hathaway/Original Character
Kudos: 1





	Thesis Inquiry

**Author's Note:**

> i am so sorry

Oliver swears he’s a good person.

Really, he does.

There are very few instances where he doubts himself. He knows that he is trying his best, no matter the situation, but..--

“‘O, Gods.. F-Finn, make haste, I beg of thee,” He gasped, his hips jutting upwards again. Oliver could hardly contain his excitement anymore. It was nearly impossible, he noted silently. A soft tutting noise interrupted his train of thought. Wild, sapphire eyes blinked slowly at him as Finley tilts his head. How he yearned to push back those raven locks that fell in front of his eyes.

“Come on, Ollie. We talked about this. My rules, remember? You’ve gotta stay quiet.” _Of course._ Of course he’s playing the noise card now. As if his boyfriend wasn’t just letting out the most obscene noises as he licked a stripe up his cock. A ragged sigh slipped past his lips, his head lowering until his forehead slid onto his desk.

“Yes, beloved. My apologies.” Oliver could hardly muster another word before his boyfriend winked, closing his eyes and getting back to work. The blond’s knuckles nearly turned white at how hard he was gripping the edges of the desk.

Oliver was happy to oblige to his partner’s whims, though he wasn’t particularly fond of the timing aspect. The original plan was a quiet afternoon, filled with Oliver helping him with his English homework- alas, how things changed. How he ended up seated at his work desk with his boyfriend between his knees was beyond him. Not that he was complaining, though.

As much as Finley had spurred him on, Oliver was still a bit hesitant. Sure, the doors were locked and the blinds were drawn, but his mind continued to wander. His brothers’ rooms were too close for comfort- they were right across the hall, naturally. They were usually too busy roughhousing in their courtyard to pay him any mind, but the thought of getting caught sent shivers down his spine. Finley, who had noticed the slight change in posture, pulled off with a comedic ‘pop’ sound.

“Mm? Not getting bored, are we?” Finley grinned, his index fingers tracing his slit slowly. Oliver’s leg twitched. “N-No, quite the opposite. I suppose I would prefer a faster pace, though..”

“ _Tch._ How needy, Oliver.” The poet let out a squeak as his boyfriend suddenly crawled out from his spot, sitting right on top of his lap. He spared no time, immediately capturing Ollie in a kiss. He fisted the blond curls roughly, his other hand wandering his backside.

“ _Finn_. Gods, hurry..” Oliver mumbled, lifting his hips slightly as he searched for friction. Finley clicked his tongue again, shaking his head and pulling away. “You’ve got me all hot ‘n bothered too, now. I was gonna drag this out for a little longer, but God am I impatient.”

Finley slid off his lap, prompting a whine from Oliver. He looked absolutely wrecked already; his pupils were dilated and his cheeks were flushed with a healthy glow. “Please,” Was all he could say.

  
“You’re lucky you’re cute. C’mere.” Oliver scrambled to join his boyfriend on the bed, who then resumed their heated kiss from earlier. His king size bed was adorned with soft blankets and quilts, which made contact with Oliver’s back as he was suddenly caged in by Finley’s arms.

His boyfriend, just like any other day, showed no mercy towards the blond. He tilted his head up with a slight tip of his finger, immediately ravaging his throat. Gods, Finley knew that his neck was sensitive, but he paid no mind to his words. He was particularly adamant to marks along that area as well, but he supposed that it could be covered with a turtleneck.

“Ah!” A yelp was torn from him as Finley clamped his teeth down with no warning, causing Oliver to fist his bedsheets harshly. “F-Finley, please, please..” He moaned brokenly, hips raising shamelessly. Finley panted softly against his neck, fumbling with his shirt as he attempted to tug it off. “Help me out here, babe.” He mumbled.

Oliver sat up, struggling to get loose of his attire. His expensive uniform was discarded into a messy pile in the corner of his room, but Ollie paid no mind to it.

He shivered slightly at the coldness of his room, though he was soon embraced once again by his lover, who had somehow also gotten undressed somewhere along the lines. Oliver couldn’t stop the moan that slipped past his lips as Finley ground his hips against his own suddenly, his arms wrapping around the other’s tight frame. “M-More, please.” He could already feel a familiar warmth begin to pool in his belly.

Finley seemed to take mercy on the shorter male, continuing his grinding movements. The soft “ _Ah, ah, ah”s_ spurred him on, causing him to let out a grunt as he thrusted upwards.

“‘M going to cum-” Oliver gasped, his long fingernails leaving red lines down his boyfriend’s back. He hissed as Finley pulled away, face flushed as well. He just shook his head, reaching over him to open the top drawer on his nightstand. Of course the scoundrel knew exactly where he left his lube.

“Bastard.” Oliver whined, though no malice was attached. He lifted his hips curiously, slowly allowing his legs to part. “Come hither. We shall waste no time.”

Time and time again, Finley fell victim to his milky thighs. He nodded quickly, scrambling to find a comfortable position as he messily squirted the liquid onto his fingers. “Lemme know if you want to stop, ‘kay?” Finley kissed his knee gently, a finger slowly circling his hole. His other hand wrapped around his cock, pumping it as he looked to the poet for approval.

Once Oliver nodded, he slid in the first finger, earning him a low whimper in response. “You’re doing wonderfully, love. God, you look so pretty right now. Nobody else gets to touch you like this, yeah?” He murmured softly against his creamy skin, slowly working him up to two fingers, and then three. Oliver’s breathing was ragged as he did his best not to move his hips, though it was very hard from the way Finley’s fingers curled inside of him.

“Please. I beg thee. I swear, I am more than ready.” Oliver gasped, squirming against the silken bedsheets. He didn’t even care how needy he was coming across as, his desperation had almost completely taken over him.  
“Anything for you, Ollie.” Finley poured a generous amount of lube on his cock, making absolutely sure that his lover wouldn’t be harmed. He held himself as he lifted Oliver’s leg up, hooking it over his shoulder. Slowly, ever so slowly, he positioned himself against the poet’s hole, prodding his head inside. Oliver held his breath as he continued to push inside, finally releasing it once he was fully sheathed. Gods, did he feel full. And he would never tire of such a feeling.

“Finley.” Oliver whimpered, emerald eyes blinking slowly up at him.

“Are you okay? I can stop if-”

“ _Move. Please._ ” Oliver gasped. Well, his boyfriend knew better than to keep his beloved waiting, so he did just that. He gently pulled out to the point where only his tip was nestled inside, sliding home again in one smooth motion.

The poet screamed in ecstasy, throwing his head back against his pillow as Finn went to town.

The chorus of moans and soft curses ignited something deep inside of Finley, causing him to increase his speeds. He thrusted deeply inside of Oliver, burying his face in his collarbone as he moaned brokenly.

“I’m not gonna last long, shit- you’re driving me insane, Ollie,” Finley kissed the side of his neck clumsily, eyes scrunched shut in concentration. He ran a hand down Oliver’s side, silently comforting him as his other hand wandered to his front. He grasped his cock gently, shifting slightly as he tried to nail his sweet spot.

A heavenly gasp told him that he had succeeded. Finley watched as Oliver’s tongue lolled out, eyes nearly rolling to the back of his head. He truly was blessed with such a lovely partner.

“Come with me, Oliver. Please.” Finley moaned, finally burying himself deep inside of the poet and stilling his hips. He panted softly, running his fingers through Oliver’s hair while he jerked him to completion.

Oliver tensed suddenly, body lurching as he whined loudly. He sagged against the mattress, eyes slowly closing at the exhaustion. Finley slowly pulled out, kissing Oliver’s cheek.

“Guess I’ve gotta ask for help more often, huh, babe?” Finley laughed quietly, watching as Oliver rolled his eyes.

“Lowly bastard, thy shant be too cocky around me.” Oliver mumbled, stealing one final kiss before he curled into a ball against Finley, closing his eyes.


End file.
